


Hide and Seek

by Rosewood_2427



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, Love, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: Cardinal Copia comes home to his and Hazel's converted chapel after a long night performing a ritual, but Hazel won't let him rest just yet.**THIS IS ENTIRELY A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT**





	Hide and Seek

Hazel crept through the main hallway of their chapel after hearing the Cardinal return from the ritual he had performed a few towns over. She loved when he played close by because she could look forward to him coming home afterwards. Hazel always waited up to see her lover. She knew he would be tired when he finally arrived, but not too tired to play. The Cardinal and Hazel had a unique relationship; the type of relationship many people wish they had but never found the right person to share it with. There was never a mundane moment when they were together. They lived a fun-filled life and every day together was filled with laughter, practical jokes, and surprises.  

 

The Cardinal's footsteps echoed along the adjacent corridor. She could tell from the sound of his shoes clicking on the marble floor that he hadn't changed out of his stage ensemble yet. Perfect. As he approached the corridor where the two hallways met, Hazel dropped a coin she had in her pocket to make a sound that would surely distract him before she quickly tiptoed back the way she had came and huddled inside a nearby doorway that led to the sacristy. The Cardinal was very observant and she knew the strange noise would cause him to investigate where it came from. She heard him mutter something softly to himself in Swedish before the footsteps rounded the corner. The anticipation was already building for Hazel. Cat and mouse was such a fun game, but it was the end result of such an innocent game that had her heart racing. 

 

Hazel decided to give the Cardinal a little clue. She removed her shirt and silently set it down next to her before taking off her bra and tossing it into the hallway; giggling and quietly opening the door. She backed into the sacristy and huddled in the corner. "Hazel?" Copia's voice echoed through the hallway. His tone was soft and playful. Just him saying her name caused her to melt. God, she loved this man. From a distance, his voice sounded almost disembodied. It caused Hazel to stifle a laugh, but she stayed still and quiet; not responding to him calling out her name. The slightly adjacent door behind her lacy black bra should be an obvious enough sign for the attentive Cardinal to find her. His footsteps got closer and closer still until they stopped in front of the door. Hazel heard the ruffling of his clothes as he bent down to pick up her bra. It was almost like he was like a spy gathering evidence. She snickered softly. "Hazel, no more hiding now. I've had a long night." he said. His voice had no trace of annoyance. In fact, it was almost laced with humor and anticipation. She slowly began walking towards the doorway. As she rounded the corner, their eyes met. His were still mismatched; the glow of his one icy blue eye still apparent in the dim lighting. She smiled softly and kept approaching him as his breath caught in his throat from seeing her topless. The Cardinal's desire for Hazel never weaned. He loved her unconditionally. 

 

They shared a gentle embrace before their lips met. They kissed lightly at first, but soon the kisses became deeper and more passionate. The Cardinal's gloved hands traced along the soft skin of Hazel's back. Suddenly, he scooped her up into his arms as if she was almost weightless. "I see you were trying to hide from me for a moment, my love." he said huskily as he started walking them towards the bedroom at the other end of the converted church's hallway. "Why would you lure me down a dark hallway like that? It wasn't very nice of you darling." He smiled gently. "You know me...'Cardinal Copia'..." she said with a smirk. "I'd never let you down too easily, especially when you come back from your rituals wearing that sexy ensemble. I had to rile you up a little. I like it when you're flustered." He kicked the semi adjacent bedroom door open and tossed Hazel down on the bed playfully, but she rolled off the bed towards him and walked into him, pushing him so his back was against the wall. They kissed again as she started unbuttoning his suit jacket, pulling it off him almost desperately. "Hmm, someone's a little impatient tonight." he said before she pressed her lips to his and kissed him again. She reached down and started to roughly unbuckle his belt, pulling it out of its loops in one swift motion. The Cardinal moaned in anticipation before roughly sliding Hazel's pants down along with her panties. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He kicked off his shoes and lifted her up into his arms before turning them around so she was now the one with her back pinned hard against the wall. They breathed heavily in anticipation and Hazel could feel his hard cock rubbing against her clit as he started to grind against her with agonizingly pleasurable precision. 

 

"I need it now, Cardinal. Stop fucking teasing me and just give it to me!" She pleaded. She was so wet now that his cock was covered in her liquids from the friction he was giving her. He smirked before slowing his pace, causing her to sigh and toss her head back in a mix of protest and pleasure. She then groaned against his neck and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Please..." she begged. "Yes, that's the word I was waiting for, Hazel." he said before lining his cock up with her entrance and roughly thrusting it in causing her to cry out in pleasure. She gripped his shoulders even tighter as he held her still against the wall, thrusting slow and deep. Hazel panted unevenly. Her thighs were trembling from the sensation of his skilled thrusts. The Cardinal groaned in pleasure, tightened his grip on her legs, and without pulling out of her, carried her to the bed. He pushed her shoulders down, placed her hands above her head, and held them there as he looked deep into her eyes and began thrusting harder and faster. "Oh God yes, my sweet Cardinal" she gasped as she got closer and closer to the end. The Cardinal took his free hand and placed it between their bodies. He found her clit and began rubbing it hard, causing a sensation like bolts of lightening coursing through Hazels entire body. She writhed in pleasure, but he never let go of her hands. After a few moments of this, Hazel gave in to the pleasure. Her orgasm hit her hard and waves of pleasure took over her entire being. The Cardinal moaned and swore softly at the sight of his lover in such a state of ecstasy. His thrusting became more and more erratic. "Oh Hazel...Oh fuck!" he cried out as he too reached his end. She felt his warm cum filling her as he continued to thrust deeply into her, then he collapsed his upper boy on top of hers. He had came so hard he could barely keep any weight on his feet. After a moment, he pulled out and they both adjusted themselves so they could lay beside eachother and hold eachother close. "I love you Cardinal." Hazel said softly. "I love you too Hazel" he said before they kissed once more and both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
